Silk Ribbons
by Hotchaolic
Summary: Hotch had no idea how they ended up like this. Warning: Bondage


I'm filling some Hotch/Reid kink prompts some friends gave me on Tumblr. Basically people send me a kink and I write a Hotch/Reid fic about it, all fills are one shots and they're not related to any of my other fics.

Unbeta'ed and, as always, I don't own anything.

* * *

**emotionalfriend asked:** bondage

* * *

Hotch had no idea how they ended up like this.

He remembered that during their first year together, one night Spencer confessed very casually that he'd like to have his hands restrained during sex. Hotch almost chocked on his glass of wine but eventually, ten days later, he gave Spencer for their first anniversary a pair of red fluffy handcuffs, along with an expensive selection of fine chocolate, a rare book and a shy smile.

The sex that night was amazing, Spencer enjoyed being tied up, once in a while not every time, and Aaron was happy to oblige. From time to time Spencer would pin Aaron's wrists to the bed, cuff his hands above his head, spread his legs wide open and returned the favor with love and devotion.

Soon, in the second drawer of Aaron's nightstand, the red handcuffs were followed by nipple clamps, cock rings, a blindfold – which was rarely used because of Spencer's phobia of the dark, a gag ball and three dildos. The next things on Spencer's bucket list were a vibrating butt plug and a paddle, which Aaron would buy him for their second anniversary.

And months later Aaron was in their bed, knelt in front of his restrained lover, mesmerized by the sight of Spencer's chest rising and falling rhythmically with every breath. His legs were spread open, his hands cuffed to the headboard with the red handcuffs, his nipples were being tortured by the nipple clamps and a light blue, big, dildo could be seen between his open legs, his ankles were tied to the bedposts with two long, red, silk ribbons, a new idea Aaron had when Spencer wore one of his silk ties and spent the whole day stroking the garment. Spencer wasn't gagged or blindfolded and his cock was not restrained, Aaron liked it that way, being able to look his lover in his eyes when they came together, hear him moan, pant, beg and cry his name.

Aaron moved between his lover's spread legs, curled his fingers around the base of the lubricated dildo and removed it slowly, listening to Spencer's soft moans as the toy brushed his prostate, and he grunted disappointed when the object was gone, leaving him empty and wide open. Aaron lined the head of his cock with his lover's already well prepared entrance and pushed in very slowly as he bent forward and kissed Spencer on his sweaty forehead. He pressed his body against his lover's, kissing, licking and nibbling as he rocked his hips, increasing slightly the peace. His hands explored every inch of Spencer's body with his fingers, caressing, teasing, pinching, scratching lightly, he could hear the handcuffs clinking as Spencer tried desperately to free his hands and touch the body pressed against his.

Spencer lasted less than three minutes, and then begged Aaron to go faster, to make him come. Aaron complied and grabbed Spencer's thigh, lifting him slightly so he could thrust deeper into him, he felt every inch of his throbbing erection being caressed by the tight walls of his lover as he pushed deeper and faster. Spencer moaned and tried to meet his thrust with his hips, but the handcuffs prevented him to push down further, he throw his head back with a frustrated grunt and enjoyed the feel of his naked and sweaty back sliding up and down soft silk sheets, and the cold metal of the handcuffs on his bare skin, two sensations so different and yet so similar that combined with the warmth of Aaron's flesh made his orgasm mind blowing.

He came arching his back and pulled painfully on his restraints, feeling his lover's warm fluid filling him before everything went black.

When he got back to his senses he wasn't tied up anymore, Aaron was holding him in his arms and stroking gently his chest, something Aaron did every time to soothe him, it wasn't needed but Spencer didn't mind.

Spencer hummed and nuzzled his lover, already picturing in his mind Aaron tied with those silk ribbons.


End file.
